With the advent of electronic medical records (EMRs), many healthcare providers have adopted procedures to enter most (or all) incoming information into one or more computer databases so that the information may be readily accessible to doctors, nurses, or other clinical staff who require it. Documents within EMRs vary widely in their content and their source. For example, EMRs may contain lab reports, prescriptions, doctors' notes and many other types of documents. To streamline the creation and management of EMRs, it is convenient for healthcare providers to send all documents destined for EMRs to a single location for processing. To reduce the amount of duplicative work done by healthcare providers and the maintainers of the EMRs, documents may contain barcodes. The barcodes allow a large number of documents to be received and processed efficiently by scanning the barcode. Documents with barcodes already have an associated document record in the system that associates the document with, for example, a particular patient or type of document without the need for further human processing. The document may be saved directly to the appropriate EMR with far less effort than if a human had to read the document and classify the document manually.